1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the weapons art and more particularly to an improved rocket boosted round launched from a closed breech launcher such as a firearm and also an improved tripod support for the launcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocket boosted rounds launched from firearms or other closed breech launchers, have heretofor been utilized to provide increased fire power greater than the firepower than the firepower normally attainable from the firearm. However, the known prior art rocket boosted rounds have generally not been able to be rapidly fired from the launcher nor have they provided a high degree of accuracy. That is, even though such rounds were repetitively fired from substantially the same position the points of impact thereof would be widely varied. Further, zoning to provide variations in the range of the rocket boosted round have not been achievable with such prior art rounds since no structure was provided for controlling range of the round after launch.
Various tripod supports heretofor utilized to support a launcher for launching of rocket boosted rounds therefrom have generally not provided a satisfactory, stable launching platform that could be accurately or repetitively set up in a firing position and maintained in that position for repeated firings of the rounds. Additionally, accurate arranging of the tripod support to provide accurate variations in the angle of elevation have generally not been attainable in comparatively light weight, easily portable and economical tripod supports.
Thus, there has long been a need for an improved rocket boosted warhead round for launching from, for example, a firearm, and an improved tripod launching support for the firearm.